


Uniting the Families

by skargasm



Series: Uniting the Families [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, BAMF Chris Argent, BAMF Peter, BAMF Stiles, Canonical Character Death, Homophobic Language, Kanima Matt Daehler, Kanima Venom, Knotting, Left Hand Peter Hale, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Skinwalker, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Speciesism, Threesome - M/M/M, Xenophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Werewolves, Hunters and Humans maintain an uneasy balance, with humans very much at the bottom of the food-chain. The Super-powered Hunters are battling for supremacy and the Werewolves are determined to remain at the top of the pyramid.In Beacon Hills, in order to avoid full-scale war, the Alpha comes up with an unusual suggestion: an alliance between the three factions.Or: the five times the bad guys came after Stiles and the one time they didn’t get the chance!
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Chris Argent/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Chris Argent/Stiles Stilinski, Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Uniting the Families [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807372
Comments: 248
Kudos: 715





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, another five + 1 - well, 1 million words are running it until the middle of July so I might as well make the most of it!
> 
> This one - well, think Mafia families I guess. Hunters are super-powered, more than human; werewolves are the leading class and humans come at the bottom. And I'm experimenting with my bad guys and good guys here, so it might prove interesting.
> 
> Thanks for taking the chance on yet another WiP and hopefully you'll enjoy the story. As per usual, mini amateur banners are happening and might constitute spoilers. 
> 
> Spell checking and grammar is done using Grammarly - if you spot something horrendous, please just let me know in the comments. I guess here we go!
> 
> * * *

”Would you rather it be Derek, or one of the girls?”

Peter whirled to look at Deaton, prepared to unleash his temper until he saw the look on his friend’s face. 

“No – you know I wouldn’t. Derek knows next to nothing about diplomacy, and the girls – it would be a fucking awful situation that I wouldn’t wish on my worse enemy. Besides, the chances of werewolf offspring would skew things which defeats the point.” He sat down with a sigh, dry-washing his face. “When do I need to decide?”

“Peter – “

“Really? Not even a little wriggle room?”

“Not even a little, old friend. But you and I have talked about this – things cannot continue the way they have been – all of this bloodshed – we are on the verge of full-scale war and everyone loses if it comes to that.”

“I can’t believe she’s willing to try this again. The last time – “ They both gave a quiet sigh. The last time the proposition had been made, the human candidate, Greenberg, had been found dead in his room, poisoned to death. It was before the Werewolf or Hunter candidates had even arrived, so investigations into who had committed the murder had proven to be futile. The method could have been employed by anyone, and apparently the boy had been quite vocal in his boasts of advancing his status – no attempts at all at secrecy, which widened the pool of suspects further. Hopefully, this time they could avoid that.

“So.”

“You know the answer, Alan.”

“I do.”

* * *

”Why can’t it be one of the Calaveras clan? They have enough of them!”

“You know very well why, father. It needs to be someone from the Hunter Clan here, in Beacon Hills.”

“Kate – “

“Really?”

“What?”

“You know as well as I do that it must be same-sex. Any child borne from such an alliance could pick up traits from it’s parent – which would negate the whole point.”

“It’s almost as if you’re eager for this to happen, Christopher!” No, not eager but he had had enough of constant battles and skirmishes. This whole battle for supremacy seemed pointless, and of all of them, he had the least amount to lose and the least amount of prejudice.

“Eager for an end to the possibility of war, father.” Gerard turned away, still angry.

“Fine – do what you must. But remember where you come from, Christopher – and just who’s side that you’re on.”

“I’m on the side of whatever will give my daughter an opportunity at a decent life.” Ignoring the sharp glare his father gave him, Chris got up and left the room.

* * *

”I didn’t even know you’d put your name forward.” Noah watched as Stiles moved jerkily around his room, never settling in one place for long.

“Yeah, well – you and I both know Scott won’t survive another bad winter with his asthma – the bite is his best chance.”

“So, why – “

“He couldn’t _get_ the bite if he was the candidate – that would mess up the results – make it two against one. No, this way I can petition for him to be bitten by Alpha Hale and as a – _relative_ – I stand more chance of her saying yes.”

“Stiles – we could always petition for that anyway – Melissa and I were talking and we have some money put away to offer as a tribute – “

“Yes, but you’re up against people like the Whittemores and the Martins, who are damned near made of money! This makes the most sense – you know it does, Dad!” 

“I don’t want to sell you into marriage, Stiles!”

“You’re not selling me – this is me, making a decision for myself that will benefit **my** family! Look, Dad, you and Melissa work hard enough as it is – is it really that bad that I want to do my part? Scott’s my brother – I’m doing this for him. And you can’t change my mind.”

“We’ll see, son. This isn’t over – not by a long shot.”

“I know. I have to be accepted by both the Hunter and the Werewolf but – there’s very few people willing to take the risk after Greenberg. And at least you know I can keep a secret and won’t be blabbing all over town about how I’m going to elevate our position.” Stiles walked over to his Dad and looked into his face earnestly. “I don’t want to do this without your approval, Dad. Please?”

“Okay, son – okay.”

* * *


	2. Wolves at War

”How the hell do I pronounce that?” Peter grimaced when Alan barely stifled a laugh. “I can tell it’s polish – do I have to try to perfect that?”

“You will do before the ceremony, but in the meantime he prefers to be known as Stiles.”

“Stiles – okay, _that_ I can manage. Jesus, why did I let Talia persuade me to dress up like a peacock?” The black velvet suit was actually quite restrained for what he normally wore when he was out ‘trolling for tail’ as Laura delighted in calling it, but it felt a little over-done for the meeting that was about to happen. It was too late to change now, although he did eye Alan up briefly to wonder if they could switch. Somehow, he didn’t think the other man would be up for the idea. 

“Because you wanted to show that just because you are a Werewolf, you are not a savage – obviously she doesn't know you very well.” Peter grinned unwillingly at Alan’s humour before tugging at the hem of his jacket again. “Leave it alone, Peter. You don’t need me to tell you that you look absolutely fine, and I have no idea why you’re so nervous. The worst thing that happens is that you eat one of them – then you and I will tidy up as best we can and make a run for it!” At that, Peter couldn’t hold back his laughter.

“Thanks – I must admit if you hadn’t been with me, I might well have made a run for it. This doesn’t sit well with me even though I agree that it’s the best course of action. Do we know which Hunter has been sent?”

“No – I wasn’t able to gather that information.”

Peter shrugged. Not that it mattered anyway. For better or for worse as the lines in the ceremony said.

* * *

”Left Hand, Peter Hale, representative of the Hale Wolf Pack of Beacon Hills.” Heeding the call, Peter stepped through the giant double doors, taking a deep breath as he entered to ‘read’ the room.

Across the hall, he could see the Sheriff of Beacon Hills – Noah Stilinski if he was right – standing next to a tall, lithe young man with pale skin, wide brown eyes and a mouth pursed in a frown. Peter walked forward, checking in his peripheral vision for the hunter that had been sent. Holy shit, it couldn’t be?

Before he could fully realise who had been sent, he was on the ground, a fist ploughing into his face. Keeping his claws sheathed with difficulty, he shoved his assailant off him, recognising that it was indeed, Chris Argent. Another blow meant to fell him had him dancing backwards, and he grinned, licking the blood that was oozing from his cut lip.

“Really, Christopher? You still haven’t forgiven me?” He shifted backwards once more, smirking at the look of rage on Chris’s face when once again, his next blow failed to make contact. “Tsk, tsk, I would have thought you would have got past this by now – after all, I didn’t _start_ the fight!”

“You killed her!”

“I didn’t kill her – your antiquated Hunter ideals killed her! Victoria didn’t need to kill herself – a bite from a beta won’t turn you, as you would have known if you had accepted the medical advice we sent to you!”

“She chose an honourable end!”

“She left her daughter motherless and you grieving – don’t aim your anger at her towards me!”

The whole conversation, he was slapping Chris’s blows away, refusing to back down yet not making a single offensive move. A glance showed the Sheriff was trying to stop the youth from getting too close to the fight with little success and he accepted that he needed to end this as soon as he could. With animalistic grace, he leapt into the air, wrapping his legs around Chris’s neck whilst twisting so that the other man was thrown off and skidded across the floor to land against a wall with a thud. A controlled landing on his back and he was jumping to his feet before Chris had even registered that he had been taken down. 

“Enough! You know what happened to Victoria was neither malicious nor intentional. You also know that Alpha Hale sent assistance as soon as she realised that a bite had happened – including the advice that Victoria would have completely healed if your hunter physicians had not been so precipitous in announcing that she would change. I honour her acceptance of your code but I do not accept responsibility for her actions – those were the actions of hunters alone.” Jerking at the hem of his jacket to straighten it, Peter deliberately turned his back on Chris. 

Sorting out his cufflinks, he made his way over to the Sheriff and Stiles. He could hear Chris getting to his feet and prepared for a second attack, an expression of surprise coming over him when he heard Chris speak.

“Left Hand, I apologise. I was – overcome – at seeing you again as it is the first time since the skirmish that cost me my wife. If you require reparations – “

“No reparations are necessary. You would not be the man you are if you did not feel the loss of your wife and aspire to revenge. Come – let us present ourselves to the Sheriff and attempt to show that this alliance has _some_ chance of working.”

* * *

“Hunter-Warrior Christopher Argent, Left Hand Peter Hale, this is Mieczyslaw Stilinski, the representative from the Human Faction.”Peter jerked upon hearing the surname, realising that this must be the Sheriff’s son. Remembering protocol, he lowered his head in acknowledgement just as Chris did the same. 

“Can we cut the bull? I prefer to be called Stiles – only my Mom was allowed to call me by my Polish name and I think we should start as we mean to go on.” The boy – young man – turned to his father. “Dad – you can go. It’s obvious that Peter Hale has control – not once during that did he unleash his claws. And I assume that Christopher – Chris? – can control himself now?”

“I apologise Mieczyslaw – I was overcome but it won’t happen again.”

“Stiles – like I said, no one but my Mom. If you can’t remember that, you and I are gonna have a lot of fallings out.”

“Stiles.”

“Yeah, so – hit the door Daddio. This might get a bit intense and I don’t need you breathing over my shoulder. I can do this – go on.” Peter watched with interested eyes as Noah clapped his son on the shoulder before giving him and Chris a look that said he wasn’t happy. 

The three of them stood in silence until the closing of the door heralded the Sheriff’s exit. 

“Phew! Now that was intense – you killed his wife?” Peter saw that Stiles was looking at him with interest rather than fear or trepidation.

“She and I skirmished – during the fight, I bit her. She didn’t realise a bite from a Beta wouldn’t turn her and did the honourable Hunter thing.”

“Which is _killing_ herself? You guys are hardcore!” Stiles shook his head, looking between Peter and Chris. “Okay, cards on the table? I have a list of things that I want to ask you guys before this goes any further, but before we even get to that – are you both here because you want to be? I mean, not in a _’wow, I saw you from afar and cannot live without you_ kinda way, but in – “

“Yes, we get it, Stiles. I can confirm that I am here as the Hale representative willingly.”

“I represent the Hunter Clan willingly.” Even though Chris spoke stiffly, Peter could hear no lie in his heartbeat – not that that was always reliable when it came to Hunter-Warriors of Chris’s calibre.

“Cool. Okay. Well, the main thing on my list is petitioning for the bite for my brother.”

“You have a brother?”

“Step-brother, but near as makes no difference.”

“I would think Alpha Hale would be amenable.”

“Second – and this one is for you – Chris?”

“Yes, I prefer Chris.”

“Allison be allowed to come back to school.”

“What?”

“Allison. Allison Argent – your daughter, right? Well, take it from me – she is miserable as fuck being home-schooled by you xenophobic Dad and wants to come back to human school. You can say you’re trialling integration or something – I don’t care what, but I’m not leaving my friend suffering like that if I can help it.”

“I – yes, of course.”

“And job security for my Dad and Melissa.”

“Who is Melissa?”

“Keep up, dude.”

“Yes, Christopher – do keep up. Melissa is his stepmother. Am I correct?”

“Yeah, that’s right.”

“And she does what exactly?”

“She’s a nurse – wants to be trained further but can’t take the time off of work for whatever bullshit reason the administration has come up with. So, yeah – job security.”

“And the rest of your list?”

“That’s it.” Stiles folded his arms across his chest, staring at both of them belligerently as though expecting argument.

“No requests for yourself?”

“Well – apart from not killing me, I don’t think so. I mean, if you make me miserable then I’ll return the favour but otherwise I can be reasonable.” Peter laughed out loud, admiring the young man’s thought processes. He was correct – anything they did to make him unhappy would no doubt come back onto them, and with the Sheriff as his father he could make things sticky for even the werewolves within Beacon Hills. It was interesting that he didn’t ask for anything else – no material gain, no status upgrades, not even a bigger home for his family. It was – admirable and Peter found himself wanting to get to know the boy better.

The sudden sounds of breaking glass and the thud of a body hitting the floor inside the room prevented his next comment.

* * *


	3. Wolves at War II

”Are you sure this is going to work?” Aiden looked at Deucalion worriedly, hesitating to question him. 

“Of course it will work. The murder of the latest human to attempt to elevate themselves using a werewolf to do so will go some way to convincing Alpha Hale to forget this entire enterprise. And if a Hunter-Warrior dies – “

“Then war comes. And we can finally rid ourselves of them once and for all.” Kali spoke with relish and Aiden found himself wishing he was anywhere else. He and Ethan had fallen in with Deucalion and Kali under slightly false pretences – they hadn’t killed their pack, but had killed their Alpha. Knowing that they would be considered unacceptable leaders, they had struck out together and Duke had taken them in. 

“Enough with the talking – can we just do this please?” Aiden looked over at Ennis. A brutish, half-giant of a werewolf, he preferred to do his talking with his fists, including against his pack-mates. Yet he was still nowhere near as dangerous as either Deucalion or Kali.

“Kali my dear – are they in?”

“Yes. Hale was the last to arrive.”

“Then, by all means, let's get this going.”

As instructed, Aiden and Ethan merged their bodies, turning into their Alpha figure. The leap from the building across from the great hall where the meeting was scheduled to take place was nothing to the two of them when they were combined, and they tucked themselves into a ball as they crashed through the glass and landed on the floor of the Hall. 

The sounds of a scuffle outside could be heard before the fire doors burst open and Kali, Ennis and Deucalion made their way into the hall.

“Peter – how lovely to see you again.”

* * *

Stiles had never seen a Hunter-Warrior or Werewolf fight for real. He’d seen things on TV and the internet, but it was a whole lot to take in when it was happening in front of your eyes. 

Peter shoved him backwards, growling at the first werewolf that smashed through the windows, whilst from _nowhere_ , Chris seemed to be armed to the teeth.

“Can you fire a gun?”

“Sheriff’s son!”

“Is that a yes or – “

“YES!” He accepted the weapon Chris shoved into his hands, checking that it was loaded correctly as his father had taught him. He was under no illusions whatsoever – he was the back-up, definitely not an upfront soldier. Chris, on the other hand, threw himself at the three werewolves that crashed through the fire exit, his body seeming to bulk and muscle up as he ran towards them. Stiles knew that Chris was an enhanced Hunter-Warrior, his clan high enough that he was of the Elite Class which meant that they were only slightly less strong than werewolves. But watching Chris take the female werewolf to the ground was astounding. 

Even as that was happening, the main doors to the Hall slammed open and in rushed Deaton, Scott’s boss, as well as a person that Stiles recognised as Derek Hale. Deaton ran over to him as Derek engaged Ennis in battle. 

“Are you alright?”

“What? I mean – yeah, just – what the hell, man?”

“I feared Deucalion would try something like this but I didn’t expect such a full-frontal attack. He’s against the idea of an alliance altogether. Stay here.”

“What? Hell, no, I can help – “

“Are you a registered Spark?”

“No, but – “

“Then stay put – more harm could be caused if our people have to try to avoid hurting you.” With a grimace, Stiles moved back to his ‘shelter’ of a stack of chairs, watching as Deaton pulled something from his pocket and headed towards Deucalion. He could hear the man muttering an incantation, then he threw whatever was in his hand towards Deucalion and Stiles watched as a perfect circle of dark granules formed around the werewolf.

“Goddammit, Deaton – “

“You knew I would fight you, Deucalion!”

“I hoped you would come to your senses!”

The argument between the two lost Stiles’ attention when a huge body came flying through the air towards him, thrown by Peter. As it crashed to the ground, it seemed to split into two, reforming as two shirtless youths, both groaning in pain as they lay there.

Hoping like hell he was doing the right thing, Stiles aimed at the first ‘twin’ and fired a round into his leg, then did the same to the other one. Black lines immediately blossomed from the wounds, racing up their legs.

“Well done.” Stiles nodded at Peter as he strode past, the unexpected praise making something inside him squirm in a manner he wasn’t used to. Peter joined his nephew in beating Ennis back, the two working together in a coordinated attack that Ennis was ill-prepared to counter. A loud ‘crack’ and Ennis was lying on the ground, his neck broken by Peter as Derek held his arms behind his back. 

Chris seemed to have Kali under control, keeping her well away from Stiles. The female werewolf fought with ferocity, her clawed feet kicking and slashing at the Hunter-Warrior, but in complete contrast to his fight with Peter, he remained in calm control. He was using what looked like a bayonet that sizzled with electricity, shocking her each time he managed to make contact, and Stiles could see that she was beginning to tire. 

“If I may?” Peter moved up alongside Chris, and Stiles saw Chris nod just before Peter jumped onto Kali, forcing her to the ground. Again, that awful loud cracking sound and Kali’s head was facing the wrong way on her body as Peter got to his feet. For a moment, his eyes flashed red, before they slowly lightened to a startling blue. 

Chris, Peter and Derek walked towards Deucalion who was stood in the dark ash circle, his face a grimace of anger.

“What did you hope to achieve from this, Deucalion?”

“If you kill me, there are others who will follow. This – travesty – will not stand.”

“Perhaps. But we’ll deal with them too.”

“Duke – this was pretty shoddy planning, even for you. Did you really think I would be here alone? Or that _any_ Hunter-Warrior worth his markings would be here unarmed?”

Deucalion shrugged as he replied. “It would appear that my intelligence on this occasion was somewhat lacking.”

“Are you going to tell us?”

“Er – guys? What should I do about these two?” Peter and Chris turned to look at Stiles who was still standing over the two younger werewolves who were writhing in pain. 

“Don’t worry about it – I’ve got it.” Stiles nodded to Derek, then turned back to Peter, Chris and Deaton. He winced when he heard two more cracking sounds, refusing to turn around and confirm his guess that Derek had taken care of the two threats much the same way as his uncle had.

“Stiles – come here, please.” Obeying Peter’s instruction, Stiles looked over his shoulder a time or two just to be sure that neither of the youths was recovering. Nope, still dead. “This is Deucalion, the _former_ leader of the Alpha Pack. Deucalion, this is one of my betrothed – Stiles Stilinski. And as you can see, unlike the previous candidate, he has proven himself more than capable of looking after himself.”

“It would appear so. Go ahead, Peter, terminate me if you will. But I was not alone in this endeavour and if you kill me, you won’t find out who else was behind this.”

Stiles stood tall between Chris and Peter, wanting to look like he belonged at what felt like a very adult conversation.

“That’s assuming you’d tell us something anyway. Besides, if we keep you alive what’s to stop you escaping?” He felt rather than saw the look he received from Peter, but as neither he nor Chris interrupted he carried on speaking. “I mean – you seem to have considered these guys as cannon fodder – you’re hardly crying at their deaths are you?”

“That might be because he can’t see their dead bodies.”

“What?”

“What your _fiancé_ is trying to tell you is that I’m blind.”

“Holy shit, I didn’t know wolves could be blind! How did it happen? Were you born that way? Is your wolf blind?”

“Er, Stiles – “

“Oh sorry, yeah – interrogation of a different kind!”

“If you wouldn’t mind.” He heard Deaton give a small laugh behind him. “Deucalion – what assurances do we have that if we do not execute you immediately that you will share honest information with us?”

“Why would I keep the person safe who led me into what could be described as an ambush? I was told that there would be no weapons, no backup – simply a meeting of three. Instead – well, as you can see I was very much mistaken.”

“Does that mean I can arrest him?” Stiles couldn’t believe that he’d forgotten his father in all of the excitement, turning and running to him for a hug.

“You okay, Dad?”

“Son, I was outside the whole damned time – the Werewolves guards that came with Hale wouldn’t let me through.”

“Well – I’m kinda glad about that. This was – intense.” The Sheriff surveyed the scene: four dead bodies, as well as several smashed chairs.

“Yes, I can see that. And however happy I might be that they protected you – “

“Hey – I got those two myself!”

“ – I’m still not sure this arrangement is a good idea, Stiles.”

“Ah, so the Human Faction isn’t sure? Perhaps I should surrender myself to you, Sheriff, and we can discuss alternative ways of moving forward? And, as your son has proven himself almost worthy, I would consider turning him – make him the first of my new pack. What do you say to that, Sheriff?”

Before Stiles could laugh at Deucalion’s ridiculous offer – did he really think Stiles would even consider being part of his Pack after seeing how he had treated his comrades? – Peter gestured to Alan who broke the circle of dark ash. Deucalion seemed to be immediately aware of his freedom, moving swiftly forwards even as he transformed. Peter met him practically in mid-air, slashing at his throat so harshly that Deucalion’s head nearly came away from his body. When he landed and turned, his face was transformed into his Beta-shift, his eyes once more gleaming red. This time it took longer before they bled back to the shining blue.

“I do apologise for the interruption – should we get on with the negotiations now?”

“What – “

“Deucalion made the mistake of trying to step in on something that I consider to be mine. Any information we might have gained from him would no doubt have proved worthless.” Peter took a deep breath, regaining his equilibrium as his human face once more emerged. He gave Stiles a look that made the breath catch in his throat, before turning to Chris and the Sheriff. “Please accept my apologies – perhaps we could take this meeting elsewhere whilst all of this is cleared up? And I need to wash my hands – I do so hate it when I get blood beneath my nails.”

He smiled politely at them all before walking out of the hall, followed by Derek and Deaton, leaving Stiles, his Dad and Chris staring after him in shock.

* * *


	4. Hunting the Hunters

“This area _is_ compromised. Sheriff – if you and Stiles would come with me – “

“You think there’s a danger of another attack?”

“We have to consider the possibility.” Chris gestured and two members of his unit stepped forward. “Assist with clean up – anything of interest you find on the bodies is reported to me and me alone, understand?” Both of them nodded then went to do as instructed. He turned back to the Sheriff. “Site B?”

“Argent – “

“Sir – I wouldn’t do anything that would put this alliance at risk. Please – come with me.”

“We’ll follow. Hale knows of this site?”

“I’ll communicate it to him.” The Sheriff grabbed Stiles by the shoulder before he could begin asking questions – Chris could see he was about to start talking – and headed out, no doubt to talk to his people. Once he was gone, Chris allowed himself to relax slightly and lean against the wall. The adrenalin dump was hitting him harder than expected and he needed a few moments.

God-damned Peter Hale – why did it have to be him? It had been five years since the death of Victoria and in all of that time, Chris had been unable to get Peter out of his mind. It had felt disloyal to his wife – to her memory – but the images of Peter fighting in his beta-shift had been incredibly arousing. And he had told the truth – the wolves had not started that particular skirmish but they had made damned sure to finish it. Gerard had been furious at the beating the Hunter-Warriors had taken at the hands of the wolves. He had shown little to no regret for the death of Victoria – had simply insisted that Chris witness it and have it noted in the family journals as per ritual. It was then that Chris had begun to feel that there had to be a better way – he didn’t want to lose his daughter the way he had lost his wife.

“Sir?” Coming to attention, Chris looked at the soldier in front of him.

“Yes?”

“We found this.” Chris held the vial that was handed to him, turning it over and over as his brain went over all of the possible connotations. 

“Thank you. Prepare to move out.”

* * *

“Of course they failed – why you thought sending the animals to do a decent job was the thing to do – “

“They might have succeeded – we didn’t want anything to lead back to us if it could be avoided. And what’re five dead wolves to us?”

“Nothing, obviously. But now **we** have to deal with this – I won’t let this atrocity stand, do you hear me?”

“Of course.” She smiled. “And survivors?”

“There won’t be any – make sure of it.”

“As you wish, Father.”

* * *

”Stiles – “

“Nope! We’ve already had this conversation – danced this dance. I’m more determined than ever.”

“Listen, son – “

“Dad – we knew after what happened to Greenberg that there were people that didn’t want this to happen. But – you didn’t see them. I mean, they might be enemies, but they worked _together_ and kept me safe! And it was quick – there was no show-boating, no messing about. They took those wolves out with a quickness! And they’ve already agreed to my requests so, there’s that.”

Noah turned to his son, wondering why he was even surprised any more. Stiles was a law unto himself, he always had been.

“You’ve already asked them? About Scott?”

“Yes. Peter said yes – and I made a couple of other requests. This is going to happen, Dad – you better get used to the idea.” Noah sat and looked around the small room they were waiting in. His deputies were working with Argent’s unit to prepare the vehicles for transport. Noah was relieved that they hadn’t lost anyone that morning – the attack had been unexpected and vicious, and it could have gone a whole lot worse. Instead, he’d been kept out of the room and heard the short but nasty fight, scared for his son but unable to do anything. Entering and finding that not only was Stiles alright but that Hale and Argent had worked together to keep him safe – there wasn’t much more a father could ask for. 

“Stiles – there’s stuff we do need to talk about. I know you’re nineteen and you had the classes at school – “

“Oh dear God, someone shoot me now! Tell me you’re not going to give me The Talk?”

“Stiles – wolves **and** hunters are different from humans. Some things need to be discussed, things you need to know.”

“Please – not now. Can we just – “

“You do know that the ceremony is just the beginning? There has to be – _proof_ of consummation before the alliance is finalised?” Noah knew he should have spoken to Stiles before this but part of him had hoped that things wouldn’t go well – that somehow the candidates would be unacceptable. But he would have had to be blind not to see the way that Stiles had been stood with Hale and Argent – they had already looked like a triad, the two older men bracketing his son protectively yet allowing him to be the one to speak to Deucalion. He just needed to be absolutely sure that Stiles knew what he was getting himself involved in.

“Proof? What proof? Why wasn’t this in the accords?”

“How did you access the accords? Stiles – “

“It’s not my fault you choose shitty passwords, Dad.”

“We’ll talk about this later.” The door opened, one of the Hunter-warrior’s sticking his head around the edge.

“Sir – the vehicles are ready. We’re making the move to the alternate site now.”

“Right – thanks.” He turned to Stiles, looking him over. His son seemed alright, but seeing dead bodies, being involved in a fight could be difficult for the most hardened of soldiers. “If you want to change your mind – “

“Hell no – lead on, Dad!” God, this kid! With a sigh, Noah followed Stiles out of the room.

* * *


	5. Hunting the Hunters - Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They try to move to a safer venue....
> 
> * * *

”Hale?”

“You do realise there is more than one of us? Could you possibly bring yourself to call me Peter – especially as we’re soon to be wed.”

“This isn’t the time for small talk!” Peter heard Chris give a heavy sigh and he grinned. “Fine. **Peter**. This doesn’t smell right to me – “

“I would have thought that should be my line!”

“Peter!”

“Yes, yes, you were saying that you think something’s wrong. What a shocker. Just keep yourself sharp, _Chris_ – the wolves are ready.” Despite his humour, the hair on the back of Peter’s neck was standing upright, everything within him telling him that this was about to go sideways. Tossing the headpiece aside, he changed into his wolf form. Running easily alongside the vehicles, hidden by the trees, he checked that the Sheriff was keeping up with the rest of the convoy. Better they all be together.

* * *

“Is this thing armoured?”

“Stiles – “

“Just asking.” Stiles gnawed at his thumbnail and jiggled his leg. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but this felt – wrong. He put his hand into the pocket of his hoodie, turning the small vial over and over. Chris had given it to him just as they were leaving, asking him if he had a lighter. He had answered in the affirmative – you never knew when a little flame was going to come in handy – but he had a pretty good idea what the vial contained. He just really hoped that he wouldn’t have to use it.

* * *

“Eyes sharp.”

“Sir.” Even though he was ready for it, the ambush almost took Chris by surprise. It wasn’t a surprise that it was a black-ops unit and he recognised the insignia as belonging to Kate. He was disappointed in the sense of betrayal he felt. He shouldn’t have been shocked – his sister had always been a Daddy’s girl and the fact that she would go this far in obeying him should not have been anything resembling a blow. 

With hard-won detachment, he jumped from the vehicle and rolled into the nearby greenery, watching as the main force chased the SUV. Three members attacked the Sheriff’s vehicle, forcing it off the road in a manoeuvre he had watched Kate teach far too many times. He ran forwards, already aiming his weapon at the closest two. They went down with efficient shots to the head even as he pushed himself to run faster. 

In his peripheral vision, he saw a huge black blur speed past him, heading straight towards the third attacker. The enormous wolf took its opponent down easily, massive jaws trying to bite through the protective equipment to tear out the throat. A muffled shot and whimper alerted him to what had happened, then the wolf was being shoved off and a woman got to her feet.

“Kate – don’t make me do this.”

“Chris – dammit, I really thought Dad was wrong. But it looks like you’ve gone soft – did you _really_ think he was going to let you ally with the humans and the mutts?” As she spoke, she was moving closer to him, her hand kept close to her side. He didn’t want to have to kill her but – 

One of the vehicle’s doors opened and he saw Stiles stagger out, bleeding from a head wound. 

“Stiles – use the vial and lighter.” He was pleased when the young man nodded before turning quickly to the wolf that was writhing on the ground. 

“Is this your little pretty? He does look rather delicious, Chris – maybe if it hadn’t been a three-way, Daddy would have let you have him. After all, you made the heir – we don’t really need a spare. But not now!” As she spoke, she dived towards him, knife gripped efficiently as she sliced towards his throat. She had got too close for his gun to be of any use, and he threw the encumbrance aside even as he dodged her blow. 

Kate laughed.

“You know I always beat you at hand to hand, Chris. Give it up now, and I promise the little cutie won’t suffer. I can’t say the same for your furry friend though – that was a pretty nasty mountain ash blend I used on him. Even if you manage to restrain me, you won’t be in time to save him.” He knew what she was doing, trying to goad him into losing control, but all he felt was a cold calm come over him. He kicked out, his booted foot hitting her hard in the chest and sending her flying backwards. She landed with a thud on the ground but was already trying to scramble to her feet when he got to her. Slipping his fighting blade out of its strap, he yanked her head back.

“Did you ever stop to think that I _let_ you win so that you and Dad wouldn’t think I was getting too powerful?” Her shocked eyes were the last thing he saw of his sister alive as he efficiently slit her throat, allowing her body to drop to the ground.

* * *

“Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!” Opening the vial was difficult, his fingers clumsy with shock, but Stiles finally managed to get the lid off. The wolf was panting on the ground, startling blue eyes watching him warily. “Okay – don’t bite me but I get the feeling this is really gonna hurt!” Following Chris’s hasty instructions from earlier, he poured half of the contents of the vial into the area on the wolf’s gut that was bleeding, his stomach roiling as black ooze began to pour from the region. 

Flicking the cog on the side of the lighter with numb hands, he cursed when it didn’t catch. 

“Come on, you bastard, come on!” Finally, it caught and he put the flame to the oily substance, watching as the fire licked it’s way up the trail and into the actual wound. “Oh my God, that is _disgusting_!” Stiles couldn’t look away as more and more black ooze came out, catching fire as soon as it came into contact with the air.

“Step back!”

He turned to see Chris coming towards him, a bloody blade in his hand.

“WAIT!”

“He might not recognise your scent when he’s in pain!” Chris grabbed him, pulling him just out of the way as the wolf lurched to its feet and howled. As if from nowhere, three wolves came speeding out of the woods, rushing towards them, snarling and growling and Stiles was sure he was about to die.

“STOP!” Peter Hale was suddenly in front of them, hand up to ward off the wolves who obeyed him instantly. “Any chance at all that anyone has a spare pair of pants?” 

“Holy shit, dude, I thought we were going to die! And man, you’re naked! I mean – “ Peter laughed and then groaned in pain. 

“Yes, well, it’s hard to run around in velvet pants when you’re on all fours. Now, would the pair of you like to take a closer look or can somebody please get me some pants?” One of the wolves peeled off and headed down the road.

“Yeah – I mean, NO! Oh my God, my Dad!” Moving back towards the overturned vehicle, Stiles looked over his shoulder to see that Peter had been handed a pair of the black camouflage pants that had belonged to one of the bodies he could see lying a little further along. He took the time to admire the firm ass he could see disappearing into the material, before helping his Dad who was just clambering out of the vehicle. Man, this had been a DAY!

* * *

Peter looked over at Chris who was staring at the blood on his hands. They were in the back of the original Argent SUV, the black-ops team left dead in the woods. Talia would send someone to deal with the bodies later – at the moment, it was far more important that they get to the safety of the Hale compound. 

“How did you know? To give Stiles the synthetic mountain-ash I mean.”

“A vial was found on Deucalion – it’s a special blend that we’ve been experimenting with.”

“And it heals all wolfs-bane wounds?”

“The trials suggest so.”

“Should I ask what – or who – you’re experimenting on?”

“Not what you think – we don’t do live testing.”

“You might be surprised what your father has taken to doing, Christopher. Nevertheless, thank you. I believe you may have saved my life – or at least a hell of a lot more pain on my behalf.”

“I want this alliance to work.”

“Yes, as do I. He’s an intriguing little thing, isn’t he?” Peter watched as a slight flush rose in Chris’s cheeks. It was an interesting reaction, especially as Chris had not seemed at all averse to seeing Peter without his clothes on.

“He’s impressive, I’ll say that. He didn’t even hesitate to approach your wolf form. I’ve seen hunters with less bravado.”

“Somehow, I don’t think this alliance is going to be quite the hardship either of us might have envisioned.” 

“What happens about my father? Kate wouldn’t have acted alone but – “

“Chris – “ Peter sighed, knowing that family could get complicated and Chris was already dealing with so much after killing his sister. “ – we can arrange for that to be dealt with. You needn’t be involved.”

“So the alliance goes ahead then?”

“Most definitely. I find that I’m actually quite looking forward to it.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my designated writing day over at 1 million words so there may be a few chapters today  
> x
> 
> * * *


	6. Compatibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slight break from all the bloodshed...
> 
> * * *

Stiles lay with his arms folded beneath his head, staring up at the ceiling. It had been an incredible day all around: werewolves battling to the death in front of him, shooting a couple of said werewolves – he still wasn’t sure how he felt about that – and then the whole thing in the middle of the Preserve. He had known that some people were against the alliance, but somehow had not expected things to get so bloodthirsty.

And now he was here, in the Hale compound, the night before his wedding. The decision had been made that it was safer all around if all three faction candidates stayed within the grounds – hopefully where it would be safer. And the ceremony would take place the next morning. Peter had been pushing for it to happen that evening, but the Sheriff and Alpha Hale had insisted that everyone get a good night’s sleep. 

Not that Stiles was sleeping.

Giving up all pretence at getting some rest, Stiles got out of bed. Alpha Hale – Talia – had said to help himself to anything he wanted from the fridge and he found himself wondering if a snack might help him settle down. Besides, it gave him a good excuse for snooping.

Walking past the room assigned to his father, he admired the broad hallway. It was actually pretty homely – the pictures on the walls were of the Hales as children, as well as christening and wedding photos. It was all incredibly mundane and if he had pictured what it would be like, he thought he would have expected something a little more ostentatious. 

He made his way to the kitchen without mishap or meeting anyone, and helped himself to a glass of milk. He stood at the sink, staring out into the night. It was pitch black out there and although he was aware that there were patrols, he was feeling quite alone.

“I thought you were meant to be getting some sleep.”

“Jesus Christ! Warn a guy, will you?!” He jumped, spilling milk down the front of his borrowed tee-shirt as he turned to see Peter in the kitchen doorway. “You must be some kind of a ninja!”

“No, just a werewolf.” Peter walked over to him and Stiles was suddenly very conscious that he was only wearing a thin (now wet) tee-shirt and a pair of loose jogging bottoms. He gulped as Peter just kept walking until Stiles could feel the heat emanating from his chest. In the back of his mind, he was wondering if all werewolves ran hot or if it was just Peter. The rest of his brain appeared to have taken a vacation because all he could think to say was ‘Oh’ when Peter put his arms around Stiles’ waist and pulled him close. “Now might be a good time to make any objections.”

“Nuh – no – no objections.” Peter smirked before slanting his head slightly and taking Stiles’ lips with his own. The kiss was hot and wet, Peter wasting no time in sliding his tongue between Stiles’ lips and teasing him with it. He felt the other man remove the forgotten glass of milk from his hands and place it by the side of the sink before he lost all ability to think. 

It was nothing like he imagined it would be, yet everything. He could feel the short bristles of Peter’s goatee and moustache as their mouths moved together; could taste Peter’s toothpaste as their tongues rubbed together; the hot, hard lines of his body aligned with Stiles body and the coldness of the edge of the sink behind him as he was pressed backwards. He was vaguely aware of putting his arms around Peter’s neck, sinking his hands into the short, crisp hairs at the base of his skull as he gave himself over to what he was feeling. 

“Jesus, I could eat you alive.”

“I do hope not.”

“Well, maybe not literally.” How he was holding a semi-coherent conversation was completely beyond him – he’d been kissed before but nothing like this. He could feel the hard line of Peter’s dick nudging against his stomach, the hands that had been around his waist slowly moving down until Peter was gripping his ass and pulling him impossibly closer. Effortless strength lifted him until he was sat on the edge of the counter, Peter moving between his legs before he had even realised that he had spread them in invitation. And this was so much better. Now he could wrap his legs around Peter’s waist and pull him closer, rubbing eagerly against the rippled plane of his abdomen. “Perhaps we should get you out of that wet shirt?”

“Um – “ For a moment, Stiles was reminded that he wasn’t built along the same lines as either Chris or Peter. They were both adult males in their prime, bodies honed by years of fighting. Stiles was lean and lithe but he didn’t have as six-pack by any means. 

“If you don’t want to – “

“I do, but – “

“Sweetheart – “ He liked the way that sounded coming from Peter’s lips, the husky tone that he had caused with just a few kisses. “ – I already think you’re quite stunning. Somehow, I don’t think a wet tee-shirt is hiding anything you need to worry about. Besides – I should thank you for saving my life.”

“I – “

Peter pulled back, his eyes a startling electric blue.

“I meant it – if you don’t want this, I’ll stop right now.” Staring into Peter’s face, Stiles bit his lip before reaching down and yanking the tee-shirt over his head with more enthusiasm than grace. “Beautiful! All that smooth skin just begging me to mark it.” 

Stiles groaned as Peter honed in on his neck, sucking and biting at the tendons that stood out starkly when Stiles threw back his head. He couldn’t seem to coordinate his movements, hands clutching at Peter’s hair whilst he tried to pull him closer. 

“Is this a private party or can anyone join in?” Stiles jumped and would have fallen off the counter if it wasn’t for Peter between his legs.

“Chris! I – “

“I was wondering if you were just going to watch or would come on over.” Peter’s voice was silky smooth and Stiles realised he wasn’t even slightly surprised. He had known Chris was there. The darkness of the kitchen made it hard to make Chris out, but Stiles could see that he too was wearing a borrowed tee-shirt and sweatpants, his feet bare. He walked across the room and Peter stepped out from between Stiles’ legs, turning to face him. 

“Were you trying to steal ahead of me?”

“Oh no – I’m more than prepared to share. Besides, Christopher, he tastes delicious. I look forward to seeing you lose your mind over him.”

“Oh really?” Peter nodded, and Stiles felt like he was watching a predator play with it’s prey. But which of them was the predator and which was the prey? “Perhaps I was wondering if you would lose your mind – you’re always so quick with those one-liners of yours.”

“And what do you think it would take to make me lose my mind, Christopher?” Chris didn’t reply with words, instead grabbing Peter and yanking him into a kiss that was so hot, Stiles expected to see steam emanating from the two of them. It was like witnessing a battle, the two of them gripping each other tightly, fighting for dominance as their mouths wrestled. Open-mouthed, Stiles gripped himself through his jogging pants, trying not to embarrass himself by coming just by witnessing them attacking each other. 

Chris was slightly taller, pushing Peter backwards with some effort, until he was once again between Stiles’ legs. Chris pulled away from the kiss, looking at Stiles over Peter’s shoulder. 

“Do I get to kiss _you_ now?”

* * *


	7. Master of Abominations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another attack on the potential alliance...
> 
> * * *

He couldn’t be gentle. Holding Peter Hale in his arms whilst kissing Stiles over his shoulder – it didn’t allow for gentle. Peter was a solid, hot line down his body and he momentarily envied him the feel of Stiles all along his back, but that feeling didn’t last long. Peter kissed like it was a battle, an arousing fight that made all of his senses dial up to ten as they grappled; Stiles kissed like he was asking a question – all curiosity and want.

Chris felt Peter’s hands burrowing underneath the soft material of the tee-shirt he wore, the just slightly over-long fingernails reminding him of the claws that those hands could become with so little effort. He wondered what Peter would say if Chris admitted that there was a part of him that wanted to be fucked by Peter in his Beta-form. Would that be a step too far? Was that something werewolves even did or was it considered wrong?

Peter’s head turned and suddenly the passion in the kiss ramped up even further. Chris was trying to kiss two sets of lips, could feel the hot breath from both of them on his face. Peter shifted until they were all a tangle of arms: the contrast between the two men in his arms was clearly marked: that was the shy feel of Stiles running his hand down Chris’s chest, and then that was the slight prick on his lip of one of Peter’s canine teeth. 

“DOWN!” The soldier in Chris obeyed the urgency of the order, shoving Peter and Stiles backwards and towards the ground just as the kitchen door exploded into the kitchen. Lying on top of Peter and Stiles, he watched as Talia Hale sprinted towards the – _thing_ – that had leapt into the kitchen, closely followed by Derek and a young black man that Chris didn’t recognise. The tail of the creature whipped out, striking Derek on the back of his neck and he went down like a tree, appearing to be paralysed. 

“Boyd – swords!” The black man ran out of the room whilst Talia did her best to avoid the viciously whipping tail and keep the creature away from the trio on the floor. Boyd returned swiftly, throwing a sword at his Alpha who caught it adeptly, whilst keeping one for himself. Talia and Boyd moved around the wreckage of the door whilst Chris pulled Peter and Stiles after him so that they were out of the way of the fighting. 

Chris had never seen anything like it. It looked like a mutant lizard creature, it’s eyes an ugly yellow as it continually fought against Talia and Boyd. It kept looking over in his direction, the sense of evil and malevolence almost palpable. No, not his direction – it was looking at Stiles, who had scrambled to a sitting position, pressing himself against the table at his back. 

With an angry hiss, it leapt around Talia’s, skittering along the counter and jumping so that it was atop the tall fridge in the corner of the room, crouching like an angry gargoyle. 

“Don’t let it pass!” Boyd nodded his understanding of his Alpha’s order, jabbing at the creature so that it couldn’t settle in one place. Peter shifted from beneath Chris until he could reach his nephew, dragging him towards the relative safety of their position. It grated on Chris that he couldn’t do anything to help, almost regretting the fact that he had no weapons and therefore could be of no assistance. 

With a reptilian screech, the creature batted Talia out of the way before attempting a huge leap across the kitchen towards Stiles. Boyd swivelled, following its motion and in a swift movement brought his sword down _through_ it as it sailed past him, slicing it in half so that it’s still quivering tail fell to the floor by Talia whilst its head slid to a meaty thud next to Stiles. 

It didn’t surprise Chris when the boy turned and vomited on the kitchen floor. The sightless eyes still held an expression of hate where it had come to a halt and he got to his feet, moving hurriedly towards Stiles.

“Come this way!” He pulled the coughing and retching young man after him, deftly avoiding the shards of wood and glass littering the kitchen floor. Peter wasn’t far behind him, easily carrying the bulk of his nephew out of the room. “Where?”

“Bathroom – third door to the right upstairs.” With a nod, Chris turned to ask Stiles if he was okay to run up the stairs but he could see that he was going into shock. Wanting them out of the way as quickly as possible, he swung the man into his arms and ran in the direction Peter indicated. 

“What the fuck was that?”

“Kanima if my recollections are correct.” Entering the bathroom behind him, Peter lowered Derek carefully into the bathtub. “Just put him there,” he said with a nod towards the toilet.

Chris lowered Stiles so that he could sit on the lid of the toilet, tapping him gently on the cheek. 

“Stiles – Stiles can you hear me?” He was relieved when recognition dawned in his eyes once more, gaze instantly turning to Chris’s with horror.

“What – “

“It’s the result of a mutated bite – what we need to do now is find it’s Master.” Peter was wadding up towels to place under his nephew’s head, making him as comfortable as possible.

“Like we don’t know who it will be.” It made Chris feel sick to know that his father was behind that abomination.

“Is everyone alright? My Dad – “

“It hadn’t made it upstairs – I’ll get Erica to check on your Dad. Stiles – stay here and look after Derek, please. He’s paralysed – kanima venom. Just – Chris and I will go down and assist Talia, okay?” Stiles nodded, grabbing hold of Chris’s hand as he turned to leave. 

“You – both of you – stay safe, yeah?” Chris nodded, turning to see that Peter’s eyes were glinting a dazzling blue as he gave Stiles a cocky grin.

“What, you think we’re going to let something happen to us before we have an opportunity to repeat what happened downstairs? Not likely – I personally cannot wait for our wedding night!” Shaking his head at Peter’s bravado, Chris followed him out of the bathroom door and headed downstairs.

* * *


	8. Druids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will this night never end? Another attack from an unexpected quarter...
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insomnia plagues so if any of this doesn't make sense, will someone let me know and I'll see if I can fix it when my brain comes back online please?
> 
> * * *

”It cannot be allowed.”

“It is, perhaps, for the greater good.”

“You cannot believe that! If this happens – the balance will be forever altered.”

“Is that not better than war? Our kind has always maintained the peace.”

“Now you sound like Alan. Be careful – do you wish to share his fate?”

“You are not in a position to make that happen.”

“Alone, no. But if it is the will – “

“Your will – not the will of fate.”

“Will you stand with us?”

“If the cause is just.”

“Then we act tonight – before it is too late.”

* * *

”Will this god-damned night never end?”

“Ssh!”

“Dude, don’t shush me!” Stiles slapped Peter on the shoulder, wincing as it hurt his hand.

“Stiles – we have no way of knowing who or what is out there. But they have to be incredibly powerful to get you, Chris and me here without awakening any of the wolves or the Hunter guards. Now that I have explained, could you please, just possibly, just – shut – up?”

“Fine – now you’ve explained it.” 

“Have you two quite finished?”

“Don’t look at me – talk to your fiance.”

“In case you’ve forgotten, you’re my fiance too.” 

“True – perhaps I should have phrased that differently.”

“Oh my God, the UST between you two is killing me!” Stiles dropped his head onto Peter’s shoulder.

“What on earth is UST?” Chris turned and gave them a confused look, the moonlight gilding his skin.

“Is he for real?”

“Yes – I’m sorry, Stiles, but between the two of us we should be able to bring Chris into the 21st Century concerning terminology.”

“You have been summoned.”

“Yes, we had noticed.” Even though he maintained his sarcastic tone of voice, Stiles could tell that Peter was nowhere near as relaxed as he tried to appear. The excitement of disposing of two halves of a giant lizard monster had, fortunately, fallen to members of Chris’s unit and a couple of the wolves. Nevertheless, Stiles felt like this entire day had lasted an eternity. It seemed like every enemy known to the Hales or the Argents was coming out of the woodwork, and they all had their sights set firmly on him. 

Somehow, he had found himself standing with Peter and Chris in a clearing in the Preserve, a giant tree stump in front of them. He had no recollection of just how they had got there, and neither did the other two. It was a matter of great concern, although faced with five figures dressed in dark robes it would appear there was more to be worried about.

“You jest, Peter Hale, but your actions could disrupt the balance.”

“Would it be incredibly rude of me to ask who the hell you are?” One of the figures stepped forward, pushing back the hood of the robe to reveal a woman. She was in her late twenties, dark-haired and attractive, but there was a dissatisfied twist to her lips that did not bode well.

“I am Druid Blake and you may address me as such throughout this trial.”

“Trial?”

“What the hell are we on trial for?”

“This alliance which you are attempting – it affects things you have yet to understand. It may be the case that we cannot allow it to continue.”

“Allow?” Peter bristled at her words, pushing Stiles further behind him and squaring off against her. “Who are you to decide what we should do? I am Peter Hale, Left Hand of the Hale Pack and sworn Protector of these territories.”

“And yet, you do not recognise the Nemeton. It has not chosen to reveal itself to your family.”

“The Nemeton?”

“She means the tree.”

“How do you know that?” Chris moved closer to Stiles, his hand down to his side but Stiles knew he was ready to use the weapon he concealed there at a moment’s notice.

“I – I don’t know how I know that.”

“Stiles – “

“Silence! You will be heard if it is deemed necessary.”

“Jennifer – “

“Marin?” Peter’s tone was questioning at the new voice.

“I said SILENCE!” A crack of thunder quickly followed the shout and Stiles looked up at the sky, almost expecting lightning to strike. Without volition, he moved from behind Peter and stepped closer to the tree stump.

Just as he reached to touch it, a voice came from behind them.

“Marin – is this truly your doing?”

“Alan. Your presence was not requested at this meeting.”

“I do not require your permission to attend such a meeting, Druid Blake. And I am not sure what you have told our esteemed witnesses to bring them here.”

“I have told them the truth. This alliance could tip the balance too far – and our aim is always to maintain the balance.”

“Alan – what the hell are they talking about?” Deaton stepped forward, coming to stand at Peter’s side. 

“I was once part of this but I stepped away, turned my back on it all.”

“Why?”

“Stepped away?!” Blake scoffed. “You were removed due to your failure to adhere to our teachings. What was meant to happen – “

“There is nothing in our teachings that says we should let an entire pack be slaughtered! That is not balance!” Stiles watched as Deaton strode forward until he was directly in front of Blake. 

“It may be possible for you to return to the fold, Deaton. All you have to do is allow this to reach its natural resolution. Even you must see that this alliance – this joining of the three factions – is wrong.” Druid Blake was so earnest as she spoke that if she hadn’t been discussing him, Chris and Peter, Stiles might have been persuaded to hear her out. 

“I have no wish to return to the fold. I made my stand many years ago – my loyalty lies with the Hale Pack and the good they have brought to the land of Beacon. And the Nemeton – “

“If they have achieved so much good, why has the Nemeton never revealed itself to them? If they are such a part of the land, why has it taken something like this for – “

“Because they were waiting for the missing piece! Because this is fated and if you were not blinded by your fear of what might happen to your power-base, you would see that!”

“Does he speak truly, Druid Blake?” 

“What? No! You would take the words of this defector over mine? The Nemeton – “

Finally, Stiles had had enough. “Will somebody _please_ tell me why this god-damned tree is talking to me?”

“What?”

“The tree – I’m assuming you guys can’t hear it, but it’s been talking to me ever since you guys showed your face!”

“He lies!” 

“I do not – well, not this time.” Stiles stretched out his hand, feeling not the coldness of a dead tree stump but the warmth of returning life. Something within him settled at the new connection he could feel, even as an unexpected fire began to build inside him. 

“He cannot – “

“Wait, Druid Blake. What is it that you are feeling and hearing young man?”

“Its – it’s not sentient, not the way we see it. But it’s been waiting – waiting ever since it was used before for – “

“Do not listen to him!” Blake stepped forward and Stiles could see that she had a blade in her hand. He stumbled backwards as she swiped at him, catching his hand with the edge of the knife in her hand. His blood sprayed onto the tree stump and he saw it soak into the rings atop what remained of the tree. “NO!” 

A flash of light stole his sight and he was thrown backwards, landing with a thump against a tree across the corpse. An other-worldly haze covered his mind and suddenly a veritable montage of images flew through his head – gruesome deaths, bodies lying at the base of the tree, their faces twisted in agony at the moment of death; rituals with a figure in a dark cloak calling on darkness, using the sacrifices as a means of gaining immeasurable power.

“What have you done to him?”

“It was not I – “

“Druid Blake – the evidence in front of us – “

“She’s been sacrificing people – right here! Beneath the tree, there’s a cave or something like it. She’s been – three-fold sacrifices that are nearly complete! That’s why she’s against this!” Stiles staggered to his feet, reeling at the flood of knowledge that he suddenly possessed. 

“He lies!” He could see that Deaton had grabbed Blake, the knife now lying on the ground.

“Why did you try to kill him if he lies?” Marin had pushed back her hood and Stiles could see her resemblance to Deaton. “I knew you were power-hungry but – “

“I have done nothing! I have tried to maintain the balance – it required sacrifices that no one else was prepared to make! The power of the Nemeton should not be in the hands of these – these – _mongrels_! What are they? The wolves are animals; the hunters are merely monsters of experimentation. And the boy? An accident of birth should not make this power his!”

“Jennifer – how could you – “

“Were you behind the plot to burn the Hales?” Blake gave Deaton a scornful look, her eyes full of hate.

“For the greater good. The Hales have become too powerful – a culling was necessary, and if _she_ had done her job and convinced you to act with faith – “

“You wanted me to let my Pack, my **family** burn to death! That is no act of faith!” Deaton sounded shocked and betrayed, and Stiles felt sorry for him. “You have not acted with honour – I demand recompense!”

“Alan – “

“No, Marin. Can you not see it? If she has done as the boy says – if there are the bodies beneath the Nemeton that he described –  
she has gone too far.” Peter and Chris appeared by his side, and Stiles leant on them gratefully, his mind still reeling. 

“I owe you a debt, brother. You saw more clearly than I did – I allowed myself to cease questioning and just obey when we must always question. I have done you a great wrong.”

“I don’t care about that now. What are we going to do with her? If she has completed the sacrifices – “

“It’s not complete – and having all of this knowledge suddenly in my head is not fun! I never wanted to actually be a walking version of Wikipedia.” Stiles heard Peter give a snort of laughter beside him. “She had three more sacrifices in mind.”

“Is that why you brought us here? Were we to be the final sacrifices?” Blake looked defeated at Chris’s question, her head lowered before she took a deep breath and nodded. 

“You were the final piece – you, Stiles and Peter. All I needed to do was – THIS!” Blake threw Deaton’s hands off and struck out at them, sparks flying from her hands.

* * *


	9. Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles deals with the aftermath of the Druid attack..
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, I think I should warn for graphic depictions of violence?
> 
> * * *

Peter couldn’t move fast enough. 

He watched as Druid Blake shrugged off Alan’s grip and struck out with her hands, sparks flying from them towards him, Chris and Stiles. There wasn’t even time to try to throw themselves to the ground before it felt like he was hit by lightning. The sheer power pouring into his body was agony, his bones grinding and shifting as he was thrown backwards. Then it just – stopped. Opening his eyes, he saw Stiles standing in front of him and Chris, his hands held up in a defensive gesture, holding up a what could only be a metaphysical shield. He had never seen anything like it. 

Blake was screaming, the other druids and Alan thrown backwards by the recoil of her attack. But Stiles stood firm, seeming to gain confidence as his ‘shield’ held. Peter staggered to his feet, reaching down to help Chris stand. 

“NO! You should not be able to do this – that power is MINE!”

“Not any more, lady.” Stiles was pale and sweating but holding firm and Peter saw that he was gaining ground. “I have been attacked by a pack of alpha werewolves, the like of which I have never seen! Okay, so Peter and Chris mainly dealt with them, but I shot two of them – when I’ve never shot a gun in my life! **Then** , my Dad and I were rammed off the road by a maniacal, sociopathic bitch who wanted to kill me and her own brother! And then – then – I was cock-blocked by the most _gruesome_ looking mutant mini dinosaur I have ever seen, and watched it get chopped in half and its head _still_ came for me! You don’t get to come here the night before my wedding, make a fucking **tree** start talking to me and then threaten to kill me! These people are **mine** – Peter is mine, Chris is mine – Alan is mine – this whole damned territory belongs to MY people and you don’t get to waltz in here with your sparkly hands and try to take that away!!”

By the end of his diatribe, Stiles was standing directly in front of Blake, somehow still managing to maintain his shield as she tried to throw more and more power at him. 

“I would _really_ like to get married and, hopefully, finally, get laid!” Stiles grabbed her head, staring into her eyes as he did so. “So, I am not asking you – I am telling you – I really, **REALLY** want you to fuck off and die!” From his position behind Stiles, Peter could see that Stiles’ hands began to glow and a look of terror crossed Blake’s face. The smell of burning flesh wafted back towards him and he could only watch with wide eyes as Blake’s face burned and crumbled beneath Stiles’ hands. It was horrifying and mesmerising as the skin blistered and flaked away, the bones of her skull becoming starkly visible in the moonlight before with a final dismissive gesture, Stiles thrust her face away from him and her entire body just – disintegrated.

* * *

”Is he okay?”

“I really don’t know – he hasn’t spoken much since we got back.” Stiles knew his Dad and Deaton were talking about him but he couldn’t bring himself to respond. Peter and Chris had gone to report to Talia, and Stiles was wrapped in a blanket, sat on the couch in the large living area of the Hale house.

He looked down at his hands. They didn't look any different. But, he had killed a person. With his bare hands.

Not just shot them, like the werewolves the previous morning. 

He had held a woman’s head in his hands and _willed_ her to burn. Then watched and felt glee when she did just that. Had felt her skin peeling away, layer by layer until he was holding the meat of her cheeks in his hands. And he had still not let go. He had held on, felt that power flowing through him with the knowledge that he hadn’t earned pulsing through his veins, as he slowly burned away everything that made her human. The last thing he remembered was the look in her eyes – the sheer terror as he murdered her.

“Was he right? About – what was under this tree stump you guys were at?”

“He was.” That was Alan. “We went below with the members of the Druid Council that Jennifer had brought with her as witness. She had nearly completed all the sacrifices necessary to take the power of the Nemeton into herself.”

“Then – I don’t understand. What happened to Stiles?”

“Sheriff – I know the subject of your wife is a delicate one. But – was there anything in her lineage that was – “

“Are you asking me if my wife was magical? Jesus Christ, I cannot believe I’m having this conversation.” Stiles flinched at the pain in his father’s voice but was still unable to make himself stir. “She – Claudia’s folks were – I don’t even know how to describe them. They sometimes talked about the Old Country, but when I asked her about it, she dismissed it as folk tales. Are you saying – “

“I believe that Stiles may have had a very strong spark of magic before this evening. And now – it would appear the Nemeton has chosen him.”

“What does that even mean? Should he have been able to do – _that_?”

“Not without formal training, no. But these were extraordinary circumstances. And I believe this alliance – the connection he has with both Chris and Peter – has speeded up his transformation somewhat.”

“Transformation into what?” His father sounded scared and inwardly, Stiles flinched and cringed. Even his own Dad didn’t know what he was.

“I don’t necessarily mean transform into something else in the manner in which the Hales shape-shift. I mean that when his blood hit the Nemeton, when it was accepted – it accelerated the growth of his spark, possibly far beyond the power level he might have previously reached.” 

He could feel them looking at him, judging him and he wanted to run away.

“What does that mean now?”

“It means that Stiles will require some training – what he did tonight drained him considerably. He needs to learn how to use the elements around him rather than draining himself. And, to a certain extent, he needs to learn control. What he did tonight – the extremes of it – he did in defence of his Pack, his family. I don’t think circumstances like that are liable to happen regularly – he’s not going to turn into some sort of supernatural serial killer if that is your concern.”

“I’m concerned that my son is going to be alright – I don’t care what he has to do to survive! I just want him to be okay. Stiles – Stiles is _everything_ to me.”

“Dad?”

“Stiles!” The warmth of his father’s arms around him slowly penetrated the chilled haze that had enveloped him ever since he had killed Jennifer Blake, and he could feel again. His emotions in turmoil, the horrors of the day overcame him and Stiles buried his face into his father’s chest and wept.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am going to bed now! It's 10 am and I haven't been to bed yet - my eyes are trying to seal themselves shut so I'm going to take advantage and see if I can get some sleep!
> 
> I might try to write another chapter when I wake up later - have there been five attempts on their lives yet?
> 
> * * *


	10. Gerard & the Kanima - sidebar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For all of those wondering who the Kanima was - a short sidebar.
> 
> * * *

“Soon, soon my pet.”

Gerard could tell that his agitation was feeding the aggression of the creature beside him, its tail whipping back and forth angrily. Through the window of the Hale house, he could see the boy from the human faction in the kitchen. He didn’t know what he hoped to gain from the alliance – probably something petty like elevated status at school or college or whatever age he was. It was ridiculous – he would have thought a man like the Sheriff would have more morals than to sell his son into marriage. But it just proved his theory: Beacon Hills, the _world_ would be a better place if the Hunter-Warriors were in charge – then none of this nonsense would be allowed to happen.

He was disgusted with his weakling of a son. Chris had always had that streak of empathy within him. Gerard had tried to beat it out of him, show his son that he needed to be strong and not show such weakness. When Victoria had taken the honourable way out after having being bitten, Gerard had hoped that Chris would see the truth but instead, his son had become more distant. 

It was a shame about Kate. She had had all the makings of a true Argent. Her plan to get close to the Hales through their teenage son had had merit. It was a shame that Deaton had got in the way and prevented her from going ahead. And now she was dead. He mourned the loss of the warrior she had been whilst being annoyed at her failure. 

But this pitiful yet dangerous creature was going to rectify that.

Matt Daehler had little to no perceptible usefulness to society, but to Gerard, he had represented quite an accomplishment. A thirst for revenge, a need for a master, and he had proven most effective in the missions Gerard had sent him out for up until now. 

However, this was an important one. Daehler needed to get into the Hale house and kill the boy. Only then would this alliance idea be thrown aside once and for all. 

His lip curled with disgust as he watched the Left Hand of the Hale Pack mauling the Stilinski boy, using his unnatural strength to lift him onto the counter so that he could gnaw at his neck. 

And then his son appeared. The traitorous bastard actually joined in on the distasteful sexual happenings, going so far as to kiss the beast masquerading as a human. It was not to be borne – his own son, partaking of such depravities.

“Kill them all – but start with the Stilinski boy.” His personal monster leapt from their hiding place and raced across the field, bursting into the kitchen. He couldn’t see what was happening inside, but when the alarm was raised he realised his plan had failed. Cursing, he made his escape – he would make sure there was another opportunity and when he got his chance, he would not fail again.

* * *


	11. Killing Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Chris discuss Stiles and reveal a little of themselves...
> 
> * * *

”Should we interject?”

“No – I think he needs some time with his father.” Peter sighed but didn’t disagree. It made everything inside him feel wrong to watch Stiles crying, but it was far better than the almost catatonic state the young man had been in since what had happened to the Druid. “Are you having second thoughts?”

“That’s a very human statement. As a werewolf, the fact that he’s proven himself strong enough to protect not only himself but all of us from a Druid merely confirms that he is the right partner. And, I will allow that I may have preened just a little when he claimed me as his.”

“He claimed the entire territory if I recall correctly.”

“Don’t pout, Christopher, he laid claim to you too. He just so happened to say my name first.” Chris scowled. 

“I wasn’t pouting – you know what? It doesn’t matter.”

“Does it give you second thoughts? That he’s this powerful?” Peter waited impatiently for Chris’s answer.

“Why do you always call me Christopher? Everyone else calls me Chris but you – you never have. Or rarely.”

“Perhaps I prefer to stand out from the crowd.” Peter knew Chris was stalling for time but allowed him the space. 

“No, it doesn’t change things for me that he’s this powerful. It’s actually reassuring – this alliance has already had more than it’s fair share of resistance. He’ll need to be strong to handle it all.”

“Killing strong.”

“Yes, if need be – killing strong.” Peter nodded, then turned and moved towards the study, pleased when Christopher followed. He closed the door behind them, providing them with a semblance of privacy. With a relatively gentle shove, he pushed Christopher until his back was against the door, then stepped into his personal space. 

“How long have you wanted a piece of me?” Chris looked a little shocked, his eyes dropping to Peter’s mouth before meeting his gaze again.

“Since you killed Victoria – “

“No, I don’t mean like that. I mean – in the kitchen, that was a lot of pent up sexual aggression that felt like it was aimed at me. And I think it’s obvious that we’re going to have to be considerate of the fact that Stiles is human.”

“What are you – I don’t – “

“Let’s not begin this relationship with lies. You want me – I know it, you know it. How long?” For a moment, Peter thought Chris wasn’t going to answer, his lips pressed firmly together as though forcing the words back. He waited as patiently as he could and finally Christopher broke. 

“It was before the skirmish – I saw you, at one of the town meetings and – it’s hard to describe really. I found you fascinating – and not the way I found werewolves generally fascinating. You were stood behind Talia, watching everyone and everything – I wondered what it would be like to have all of that attention, that intensity on me alone.”

“Ah. Well, let me answer that for you.” He leaned forward, pressing his nose against the side of Chris’s neck, inhaling his clean scent. Peter had wondered if he was imagining the attention from one of the Argents – he would have been failing in his duties as Left Hand and Enforcer if he hadn’t noticed. He had put it down to the fact that the Hales had taken out quite a few of the Argent’s people at one time or another; when he found out that he had been responsible for the death of Victoria Argent, he had put it down to that. But being closer to Chris over the last day had made him realise that part of the intensity of the regard was that Chris _wanted_ him. Perhaps had even been beating himself up for it. “You smell of so many things, Christopher – of desire, gun oil grass, dirt, lust – such a pleasant combination.”

“You can smell all of that?”

“Oh yes – this close I can smell all of that and more. I can almost _smell_ how much you want me to put you on your back – or is it your knees?” The heavy swallow Chris gave was a dead giveaway and Peter smiled. “Is that what you want? You want me to overpower you, force you to your knees and make you serve me?”

“I don’t – “

“Oh I don’t think you _always_ want me to be the boss but – perhaps, occasionally allow yourself to lay down the burdens of being strong?”

“Peter – “

“I don’t hear a no – I shall, on this occasion, allow you not to answer. Somehow, I don’t think now is the time for such negotiations. But – a small taste should be allowed.” Sliding his nose up the length of Chris’s neck, he leaned back slightly so that their eyes met. Maintaining eye contact, he wrapped his hand around Chris’s neck, pushing just a little so that he knew he couldn’t move easily then leaned in and kissed him. Just a press of lips against lips, soft to begin with, gentle until the tension bled out of Chris’s shoulders and he relaxed. Then Peter stepped closer until their bodies were aligned completely whilst his tongue speared its way into Chris’s mouth. He was rewarded with a guttural moan from Chris, hands gripping his hips tightly as if to ensure that Peter didn’t step back before Chris was ready to let him go. 

He slid his hand into the short hair at the base of Chris’s neck, tugging hard enough to drag out another moan whilst Chris completely melted against him, spreading his legs to allow Peter to get closer. The hot, hard length that met his own made Peter groan himself, the kisses becoming more ferocious, and he was in danger of ignoring the sound of footsteps that were headed their way. 

Wrenching himself away, he turned and leaned against the desk, taking deep gulps of air just as there was a knock on the door. Chris stepped away from it just as the door was pushed open and Talia stepped in. 

“I am sorry to interrupt – I really am. But – Noah is taking Stiles up to his room to get some sleep. Shockingly, this hasn’t actually taken that much time and there is still an opportunity for us to all get some sleep before tomorrow. Can I assume from what I interrupted that you are both still willing to go ahead tomorrow?” 

“Yes, of course Alpha Hale.”

“You may as well call me Talia – in less than ten hours, you’ll officially be part of the family.”

“Thank you – Talia. About my father – “

“We can deal with that later. You’ve lost enough family today – I read the report from your journey here.” Talia placed a hand on Chris’s shoulder. “I know this might come as a surprise, but I was pleased to find that it was you who was the candidate. I have heard much of your honesty, integrity and honour – and of course, Peter had a lot to say about you too.”

“Er, I don’t think – “

“Did he? What did he say?” 

“Nothing you need to hear now! Talia – may I have a word with you? Christopher – I will see you on our wedding day.” Peter tried to ignore the satisfied smirk on his sister’s face and the intrigued expression on Chris’s.

“Yes – you definitely will. Good night – both of you.” Chris left and Peter turned to his sister.

“Dirty pool, sister dear.”

“What? He doesn’t have your extra senses – it seems only fair that he knows his interest has been reciprocated for longer than just today.”

“Sometimes, I hate you!”

“But I love you, brother dear. Now – get some sleep. I feel like we all need it after today.”

* * *

Stiles checked on his father, making sure that he was asleep. The early morning light was streaming through the window, but he was sure that it was pre-dawn. There was still time. In a half-dazed state, he climbed carefully out of bed and walked across the room. The door didn’t squeak as he opened it just enough to slip through, closing it carefully. He allowed instinct to guide him to where he needed to go.

* * *


	12. Union

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles needs Chris and Peter to do something for him...
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written smut in _forever_ and I certainly haven't written a threesome in at least five years so be kind please!
> 
> * * *

”Peter?”

“Yes, darling?” 

“Jesus Christ, you almost gave me a heart attack!”

“You didn’t really think you could sneak up on a werewolf did you, Stiles?” Peter circled the young man, wondering just what he was up to. He had heard his bedroom door opening and got out of bed, moving to one side to observe whoever was coming in. He truly had half expected it to be Chris but wasn’t unhappy that it was Stiles.

“Not really but – wow, ninja skills.” Stiles was nervous, biting his lip and tapping his hands against his side. “Do you know what room Chris is in?”

“Yes – may I ask why?”

“Just – can we go there? Now? And is it away from everyone?”

“It’s relatively private although most of the rooms have some kind of sound-proofing. Werewolves – we don’t want to hear _everything_ each other is up to.”

“Huh. Makes sense. Can we go? Now – we need to get a move on.” Intrigued, Peter led the way from his room to the far wing of the house where Chris had been put. He tapped gently on the door then pushed it open, impressed when the bed was empty. Obviously, Chris wasn’t letting his guard down either. 

“Stiles needs to speak to us.” Chris appeared from out of the shadows and gave a nod. Peter ushered Stiles into the room then closed the door, giving them some privacy. “Okay, Stiles – you have both of us here. What’s going on?”

“I – I need you guys not to think I’m crazy, okay? And I know that might be a stretch – I mean, fuck, I think I’m going a little bit crazy but – “

“Stiles – take a deep breath.”

“Nothing you can say is going to make us say that you’re crazy. Have you changed your mind about going through with things?”

“NO! Definitely not – just. Okay – the tree – the Nemeton – it gave me a warning. And kinda told me what I had to do. But I need you guys not to question anything just in case this is all in my head. Okay?”

“What do you need us to do?”

“I – I can’t believe I’m actually saying this out loud. But – I need you to claim me. Both of you. Before the ceremony tomorrow. And I know it might just seem like I’m trying to get laid or maybe that it’s PTSD or – “

“Okay.”

“Fine.”

“ – and I understand if – wait, what? Did you both just agree? Just like that?”

“It’s not exactly a hardship, sweetheart.”

“And we’ve both seen far stranger things than someone communicating with a Nemeton. How do you need us to do this?”

“I – well, it didn’t give me exact details. Just – that you both have to – um – well – “

“I think I understand. Would it be rude of me to ask just how inexperienced you are? Neither of us want to overwhelm you or make you do anything you’re uncomfortable with.” Peter moved Stiles towards the bed, pleased when Chris followed closely.

“I’m not a virgin – but I’ve only done it a couple of times and only with one person at a time. Why? Does that make a difference?”

“I guess that means your father didn’t have the opportunity to explain a few things regarding the physiology of werewolves. Or any of the – _peculiarities_ – of Hunters.”

“That sounds ominous.”

“Would you prefer we sit and talk or would you rather find out from practical experience?” Stiles looked nervous as he thought over Peter’s offer before shaking his head.

“We don’t have time for long, complicated explanations. Just – nothing too freaky. This time.” 

“Very well, sweetheart. Would you lie down on the bed?” Stiles did as he was bid, still biting his lip and looking nervous. Peter could understand it – nothing about this was ordinary. “Are you sure this is what you want? Because neither Chris nor I are interested in a partner who is unwilling.”

“No – I mean, yes, I’m sure. I want both of you – I’m just – nervous.” Peter nodded and realising that dragging things out was just making things worse climbed onto the bed with Stiles. Chris followed suit, climbing onto the bed on Stiles’ other side. 

“How about we just start with kissing and see where things go from there?” Stiles nodded, his scent taking on a pleasing aroma of arousal and Peter leaned over him, lowering his head until their lips were almost touching. “Now let me see – where should we begin?”

* * *

It was just _this_ side of too much. The heat of Peter against his front, lips devouring his in passionate kisses; the hands holding his hips tight as Chris thrust powerfully behind him. He could barely think, the sounds forced from him at each powerful thrust eaten by Peter’s voracious mouth. 

“Peter – “ He could hear someone begging, crying out and it took him a moment to realise that it was coming from him. 

“Soon, darling – very soon.”

“Please – please – I need – “

“We know what you need. Just a little longer, darling.” He nodded, wrapping his arms around Peter’s neck and resting his head against his chest. He knew he would have bruises decorating his flesh – his neck was almost raw from Peter’s kisses and bites; Chris’s fingers were digging in deep; the soft flesh of his inner thighs pink and tender with beard rash. He felt Chris run his hand down the middle of his back, following the graceful arch before once more holding his hips. 

Chris was speeding up, grunts coming from behind him and Peter’s hand was wrapped around his neck, forcing Stiles’ face up so that he could stare into his eyes. 

“Look at you – such a good boy, taking Chris so well. And when he’s finished – when he’s filled you up, I’ll slide in on his come inside you. That’s what you want, isn’t it Stiles? What you need?”

“Yes – God, yes!” 

“Fuck!” The almost bellow came from behind him, the weight of Chris falling onto his back so that only Peter’s tight hold on him kept him even semi-upright. He could feel the crisp hairs on Chris’s thighs as he pressed in impossibly deeper, holding himself there as Stiles felt him coming. 

“Please – “

“Not yet, darling – I want to feel you come when I’m inside you. Just hold on!” It was almost an impossible ask, but Stiles nodded, fingertips digging into Peter’s neck as he tried to force back his climax. He moaned as Chris pulled out, the empty feeling too much to bear as he was lowered gently to the bed.

* * *

Still breathing heavily, Chris manoeuvred his way onto the bed, spreading his legs and pulling Stiles towards him so that the young man’s head was pillowed on his thigh. He watched as Peter climbed onto the bed until he was lying on top of Stiles, covering his body completely as he stroked his hands down his sides. 

“Are you sure you can take him, Stiles? We can wait – “

“No – no more waiting. I want this – please.” Despite his recent orgasm, it was unbearably arousing when Peter held his gaze as he carefully penetrated Stiles, moving slowly until his hips met the rounded cheeks. Stiles gave a huffing sound, jolting slightly as Peter seated himself and Chris stroked the side of his face, breaking away from Peter’s gaze to look down at Stiles. He looked completely wrecked, his hair a tousled, sweaty mess, lips deep pink and swollen, cheeks flushed. 

“Alright?” Chris realised Peter was speaking to him and he looked up. He was impressed that even now when he was experiencing the very tightness that had almost driven Chris out of his mind, that Peter was being considerate. 

“Stiles – “

“I need you to move!” Peter chuckled what came out sounding very much like a command, putting his hands onto the curves of Stiles’ ass, his thumbs resting at the base of his spine. 

“As you wish, sweetheart.” His first thrust pushed Stiles halfway up the bed, only Chris’s presence stopping him from moving further and Stiles made a sound like he was dying. “Stiles – “

“YES! Yes, dammit!” Peter instantly began a hard, driving rhythm, a loud slapping sound echoing around the room each time he pushed himself in. Chris groaned as he felt Stiles take his dick into his mouth, sucking almost desperately in rhythm with Peter’s movements. It took a few moments for them to get into sync, but then each time Peter thrust, Stiles took Chris deep into his mouth, the hot, wet, tight grip almost enough to bring him back to full arousal. 

He looked up at Peter, gasping as he took in the electric blue eyes and snarl on his face as Peter stared down at where he was taking Stiles. Stiles struggled against his grip and he realised that his hand was twisted in Stiles’ hair, hips jerking upwards. Then he realised Stiles wasn’t struggling _against_ him, that he was just trying to get his knees under him so that he could thrust back against Peter’s powerful strokes. Stiles had one hand beneath himself, stroking himself furiously even as he sucked at Chris’s cock. 

Peter’s face was twisted in a snarl, growls emanating from his throat as he rammed himself into Stiles with barely restrained power. Chris knew the instant that Stiles became aware of Peter’s knot, the young man pulling away and looking up at Chris with glazed eyes.

“That’s – “

“You did say you didn’t want long-winded explanations!” Chris was surprised Peter could still talk, let alone be sarcastic, his movements becoming jerky and shorter as he became locked in place. Stiles gave a wail, eyes rolling back in his head, nails digging into Chris’s thigh where he had a death grip. “YES!” 

Peter’s roar was loud in the quiet of the room as he lurched forward and bit into Stiles’ shoulder, body shaking with the power of his climax. Slowly, he released his powerful jaws, blood on his lips and teeth. Without thinking, Chris shifted from beneath Stiles’ unconscious body, slipping off the bed and walking around until he was next to Peter. 

He grabbed him by the back of the neck, forcing Peter to face him so that he could lower his head and take his mouth in a deep kiss, tasting Stiles’ blood.

* * *


	13. Or forever hold your peace...

Stiles fiddled with the cufflinks at his wrists, watching as Melissa’s car pulled into the Hale Compound. The join of his neck and shoulder ached, although the bite wound was already half-healed. He walked up and down the porch, watching as Scott climbed out of the car followed by Kira and Melissa. 

“STILES!” Scott made his way over quickly, only a little out of breath when he reached Stiles and pulled him into a hug. “Oh man, when I heard about what happened – “

“No worries, buddy! I’m so glad you’re here!”

“Where else would I be when you’re getting married! And look – Kira was able to make it.” Stiles turned and smiled at Kira as she stepped up next to Scott. 

“Hey Kira – thanks for coming! It’ll help fill out my side of the ceremony!”

“Oh no, thank you! I mean, thank Scott for inviting me! I didn’t even realise you were in a serious relationship with – well, with – Chris Argent _and_ Peter Hale?”

“Hey, whirlwind romance! What can I tell you?” Melissa had reached the house, pulling Stiles into a hug. 

“Oh my God, I leave you and Noah to do one thing and it turns into a monster-show! Are you alright? You look alright – you know you don’t have to – “

“I’m fine, honest! And I managed to keep Dad on his diet, so all good! Come on through – we’re holding the ceremony in the garden. If you can call it a garden – it’s **huge**!” Stiles led them through the house, trying to ignore the whispering voice in his head.

* * *

”I am honoured to be asked to officiate at this ceremony, joining together the three factions within our fine town. Peter Hale, Left Hand and Enforcer of the Hale Pack; Christopher Argent, Hunter-Warrior Elite of the Argent Clan and Mieczyslaw Stilinski from the Human Faction are here today to join together, a symbol of the peace and unity that we all wish to enjoy. Before I can begin, I must ask if anyone here present has any objection to this union – speak now, or forever hold your peace.”

“I object!” Noah turned and stared at the young woman who had leapt to her feet. He didn’t know her well – all he knew was that Scott had invited her as his guest and that she attended the same college as his stepson. 

“Ms Yukimura – may I know the nature of your objection?” Kira stepped forward until she was in front of Stiles, Peter and Chris and spoke clearly.

“By order of the Skin-walkers, we hereby claim Mieczyslaw Stilinski.”

“What the hell?” “Who is she?” _“Skin-walkers?”_

“I must admit, this is most unusual. By what authority do you make this claim?”

“Mieczyslaw is a power too strong for Beacon. His control is shaky at best and as such, it cannot be allowed to remain unchecked. The Skin-walkers hereby stake their claim to remove Stilinski from Beacon Hills until such time as his control is deemed at a safe level. He cannot be allowed to remain where he has access to a Nemeton – such power unchecked could be catastrophic.” The woman’s eyes were alight with fiery amber, and as they all watched, the clear aura of a fox could be discerned glowing around her body. It flared brightly as she intoned in a menacing tone “I am the Messenger of Death and those who stand in my way will be dealt with.”

Stiles tugged his hand free from Peter’s and moved to stand directly in front of Kira.

“I see you, trickster, and I know what you are about. But you will not prevail.”

“And who is to stop me? You? You have no knowledge of the power you contain within that frail form – whatever objections you raise, you **will** be coming with me.”

“And that is where you are wrong. I hereby declare that I have been claimed, by both wolf and hunter and as such, any claim the Skin-walkers might have had is null and void.”

Kira stepped back, a shocked look crossing her face.

“That cannot be – you LIE!”

“I do not lie – I show proof!” Stiles ripped open his shirt, showing the bite-mark at his neck to everyone present. Noah was shocked to see the mark on his son’s skin, even more so by the fact that it seemed almost completely healed when he knew that it could not be more than a few hours old. 

“That – that is not – “

“You have lost before you have even tried, kitsune. I know that the body you possess is not aware of your actions. Leave now, before I banish you from this earthly plain.” Noah had never heard his son speak this way – it was as if Stiles was possessed by an old knowledge that guided his actions and words.

“You do not have the control or the access to such power to – “ the Kitsune sneered but Stiles interrupted it.

“Do not test me! The Power of the Nemeton resides with me, and I have been claimed by wolf and hunter both. The last person who tried to sway me from this path burned to cinders beneath my hands – do you wish to suffer the same fate? Do you think your lightning and fire can compete with mine whilst I stand on the territory that has taken me for it’s own?” 

“I – “ Deaton stepped forward, coming to a halt beside Stiles.

“Do you speak true? Have you been claimed by both wolf and hunter?”

“I have. The wolves can attest to the scent of Hunter and the claiming bite is clear to see.” Noah turned to Talia who nodded, looking as shocked as he felt. He sat speechless as Deaton turned and addressed the entity that possessed Kira. 

“Kitsune – your claim is void. You will release the form you currently possess and leave the territories covered by the Nemeton. As it is spoken, so mote it be.” Kira gasped, throwing her head back and a fiery form poured from her open mouth, coalescing into a cloud of flame that hovered over Stiles before a ghostly, malevolent voice emanated from it. 

“You have bested me this time – but there may still be a time when you will be taken. By Kitsune or Nogitsune. We have the time and patience to wait.” Kira collapsed to the ground and as she did so, the cloud of flame dissipated until the sky was once again clear.

“KIRA!” Scott rushed over to the girl, kneeling next to her and patting her on the cheek. Noah got to his feet and rushed over to his son.

“Stiles – are you – “

“It’s okay, Dad. The – the Nemeton warned me that it felt something travel underground at great speed with dark intention. I guess – that’s why – “

“You don’t have to explain to me! I’m just damned relieved you’re okay!” He pulled his son into a hug, closing his eyes as he felt his tension ease. He had heard tales of those taken by the Skin-walkers, never to be heard of again within their ‘natural’ lifetime. Thank God whatever else that damned tree might be doing to his son, it had protected him from that.

Stiles stepped back, looking over at Peter and Chris. 

“Does this mean we can finally get married now? Just – let’s get this done before _anyone_ else decides to object?”

“Yes, Stiles – we can get married now!”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read any of my other stuff, you know that I tend to smush characters/creatures around and play with the mythology a bit. I know this isn't how the Skin-walkers worked in the show. But, hey, in the show we never got Chris/Peter/Stiles doing the horizontal mambo so just go with it, okay? *mwah*
> 
> * * *


	14. Retribution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the one bad guy that didn't get a chance to get close to Stiles!
> 
> * * *

”Derek – “

“Sheriff – there really isn’t anything you can say to change our minds. This is Pack business.”

“I know but – “

“Sir – we don’t want to put you in a bad position. We understand all about plausible deniability. But we have our instructions from our Alpha, and we **are** going in!” Derek gave him a solemn look, rubbing at his heavy beard before pinning Noah with pale, resolute eyes. “He dies tonight.”

“Okay, okay. I just – I know it needs to be done. I just don’t like the idea of you kids doing it.” Noah looked around at the pack-members who were there. Erica, Boyd, Cora, Laura. Isaac and Derek were all ready to do their Alpha’s bidding, but he couldn’t seem to see them as anything other than kids. Most of them were Stiles’ age. That brought him up short. 

His son was old enough to be married; committed to the territory and the Pack; a Spark flourishing under Deaton’s training. Could he really consider these guys to be any less than Stiles? Especially considering they were werewolves?

“Alright. According to my sources, he’s staying in the upper right corner room – near the stairs for a quick get-away no doubt.” Noah outlined the plan once again, even though he knew that they had been over this at least three times before they had left the Hale House. He just didn’t want anything to go wrong. 

Talia and he had had a very long talk about the situation with Gerard Argent. Having finally managed to track him down, Noah had been of a mind to bring him to trial: inciting hate crimes, abuse of a sentient creature with regard to the Kanima, as well as any other crimes they could pin on him. But Talia had over-ruled him.

“I’m sorry, Noah. I understand that you would like to bring him to human justice, but it won’t work. There isn’t a prison out there that could contain him adequately – even if they have the infrastructure in place to take care of an enhanced being, he has far too many contacts and would most like not spend more than a couple of weeks inside.” She had laid her hand on his arm and he had felt the full weight of her regard. “By Pack Law, I have the right to enact retribution for what he tried to do. Stiles comes under my protection now, just as much as he’s under yours. And I refuse to allow Gerard the opportunity to take another shot at him – or Chris or Peter for that matter. This alliance – marriage – is too important. He has to go.”

“Does Peter know? Or Chris?”

“No. We have decided to keep them out of it. They’re still negotiating their new relationship – the last thing they need is to be brought back to the ugly reality of Chris’s family.”

Noah had nodded his understanding and that was how he found himself here now. 

“Ready?” The almost feral grins on the faces of the pack-members told him that they were more than ready. They had all felt the benefits of having Stiles as a pack-mate, and were ready to exact vengeance. And Noah couldn’t lie to himself: he liked the idea of Gerard Argent being completely out of the picture quite a lot himself. “Let’s go.” 

In the end, it was almost anti-climactic. Gerard had barely had time to register their presence in his hotel room – Noah having swept away the mountain ash in the doorway following instructions from Alan – before Derek, Laura and Cora swept in and took him down. It was the work of moments to slash his throat, holding him in place while he went through his death throes. They had taken no satisfaction in the bloody task, merely watched as he died, then decapitated him neatly. They wanted no chance of his enhanced genes causing some kind of mutation. Erica, Boyd and Isaac efficiently swept the room, removing all traces of Gerard’s presence, whilst the Hale children cleaned up the body. 

Barely half an hour had passed from their arrival to the time of their departure. No one would even miss Gerard.

* * *

”So come on – when exactly do I get to find out about these hunter peculiarities?” Stiles leaned his head back so that he could look up at Chris who was sat on the couch behind him. He smirked when Chris blushed, still amazed that after all that they had done together the man could blush. 

“I don’t have peculiarities! I don’t care what Peter said – “

“Peter didn’t say much, just – “

“He’s the one with the knot!” Chris protested.

“Which you enjoyed quite a lot last night if I recall correctly, Christopher!”

Stiles watched through heavy lidded eyes as Peter entered the room wearing just a pair of jeans. They were unbuttoned, the zip at half mast, appearing to be held up by either magic or willpower. God, he was a sexy bastard but he knew it!

“I didn’t say I didn’t enjoy it.” Stiles shifted out of the way when Peter sauntered over to the couch and casually climbed onto Chris’s lap. He stood up, coming to stand behind Peter so that the other man could rest his head back on Stiles’ chest. 

“He still hasn’t told you?”

“Nope – insists that there are no peculiarities.” Peter made a tsk tsk sound. 

“Really Christopher? You don’t think he can handle it? I mean – he seems to have coped with **everything** we’ve done so far. In fact, he’s coped with certain things that I was hesitant to suggest.” Stiles blushed, knowing Peter was referring to the night when he had decided that he could take on both the wolf and hunter at the same time. That had been an amazing night and well worth the following week where Stiles couldn’t sit down properly and walked like a cowboy. Laura had had a field day with that.

“Fine! But just because I tell you doesn’t mean anything. I’ve never made use of that particular enhancement and I’m not sure I want to.”

“Tell me! Tell me tell me tell me!” Stiles chanted, laughing when Peter began tugging at Chris’s trousers. Chris mumbled something under his breath and Peter gave a dirty chuckle.

“Say it loud and proud, Christopher.”

“Okay, fine! I don’t **have** to lose my erection after orgasm!”

“What, like, _ever_?!” Stiles stared at Chris with wide eyes.

“I don’t know about ever but – Elite Enhanced have the refractory period of a werewolf. In some cases, better than.”

“So we could just – keep going and going?”

“Stiles – “

“Like, non-stop, sex marathon like binge-watching the Witcher but better because it’s in glorious, touchable technicolour right in front of my eyes! Or in my body! Oh my God, this is absolutely freaking amazing!”

“Stiles – I’m not sure – “

“Oh but I am! Upstairs, now, both of you! We’re going to find out which one of us has the best stamina: werewolf versus enhanced versus just out of teenage years human! For the glory of our factions!” Stiles took off for the bedroom at a run, knowing that neither Peter nor Chris would be able to resist the chase. This was turning out to be one of the best weekends EVER!

* * *

**fin**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one comes to an end! Thanks for taking the ride with me - I hope you enjoyed yourself! 
> 
> Much love to all the cheerleaders who comment and leave kudos - it means more than you can imagine!
> 
> I have an idea for a new story and have already started working on the banners, so I'll probably be back like a bad penny!
> 
> Stay safe, stay well and stay kind  
> Skar  
> x
> 
> * * *

**Author's Note:**

> For the usual suspects: devilscut, mephistopholes, tummysassandass, spazlady2002, mulder200 as well as the other lovely people who take the time to comment and cheerleader!
> 
> Skar  
> x
> 
> * * *


End file.
